(Dropped story)Pieces Of Time
by heartkels
Summary: As Brady was on his journey back to Chicago, a storm attacked his hot air balloon and sent him back to Kinkow, landing on the dark side of the island. As he fell on the ground and laid there unconscious for a few hours, something bad happened to him. Will he be able to survive? A rewrite of season three. Dropped.
1. The Incident

**Hi guys! This is my very first time writing a Pair of Kings fanfiction, I have written other fanfictions before but I stopped writing them because I wasn't interested in the theme I was writing anymore. This fanfiction will be a little rewrite of season three, so Boz won't be in this. This first chapter will have some parts of The New King pt. 1: Destiny's Child written in it, so you'd understand it better if you watched the full episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or the characters. I only own the story that is written here.**

**Chapter One – The Incident**

He treaded to the corner of his bed, carrying a backpack behind him with his guitar in one hand, and a letter in the other. Brady just had to leave this place. He didn't want to be a grouch after listening to Mikayla and Candace's conversation earlier this day. He laid the letter he was holding on his bed where his twin brother, Boomer, could see it easily. He slowly took off the king ring from his right hand and placed it on top of the letter without making a sound. After doing so, he walked to the door of the room, looked around to make sure nobody was watching, before quietly pacing to the plaza to take a hot air balloon back to Chicago.

In the middle of Brady's journey, a storm arose. The ruthless winds blew against the direction Brady's hot air balloon was going to. He screamed in terror, unsure of what to do. His hot air balloon was no match for the winds. He could only scream in fear as the storm drafted it back to Kinkow, leading it to the dark side of the island.

* * *

Brightness entered the kings' bedroom in the morning, leaving Boomer with his eyes half-open, still in a daze. He turned his head to his right, expecting his twin brother to still be in his bed, snoring away. To his surprise, the bed was neatly made with fresh sheets. "That's odd," Boomer muttered to himself in confusion. Brady was always the one who slept much longer than Boomer himself. He got up from his bed, and noticed a piece of paper with a king ring on top of it on Brady's bed. Boomer raised his eyebrows. That ring surely was Brady's, why would he leave it on his bed? He thought, questions filling his head. He hesitantly approached the suspicious items on Brady's bed.

Back in the throne room that morning, Mason was inspecting the royal vault. He wrote something on a clipboard before walking away from the vault. As he did so, Mikayla emerged from the plaza and approached him. "Hey daddy, where'd you have the guards over on the south side of the island last night?" She asked, concerned.

"Why, you tryn'a find a room for those sandals you're wearing?" Mason prompted, not looking up from his clipboard.

Mikayla glared at him sternly. "I'm part Bigfoot," she pointed out. "Whose foot is that?" She contradicted, looking down at Mason's feet. He gave her a death glare and leaned towards her, wanting to say something until Boomer interrupted their conversation.

"Lock down the castle! Call the guards! Close the island!" Boomer called out, running to where Mason and Mikayla were, holding the letter he just read a while ago. "Calm down, your majesty. I only have a small body of cinnamon roll!" Mason replied, unaware of Boomer's feelings. Boomer stared at him with a blank look on his face. "Okay, I eat the whole thing. Stop sleeping till noon!" Mason complained.

"No, it's Brady!—We'll talk about my cinnamon roll later..." Boomer's voice trailed off. "—He's gone! Brady's gone!" He shouted, pointing to the letter he was holding.

"One down, one to go!" Lanny suddenly popped up from the castle hallway, running before sliding on the floor and crashing into the castle door. All eyes were on him. "Mah' family's just droppin' like flies!" Boomer exclaimed, looking up.

* * *

"Look-uh-stop worrying, King Boomer. I don't think Brady would go without you." Mikayla tried to console Boomer, who was walking in circles. "I mean, you two don't even go to the bathroom without each other," she stared into blank space, feeling disgusted as she said that.

"That's another reason we need to bring him back! My number two is still in third!" Boomer excused.

"Mason," the shaman spoke up. "Read note again. Maybe we'd miss something. Sometimes I take nap standing up." He forced a smile.

Mason lifted up the letter. "Dear Boomer," he read out. "I've decided that I'm not suited to be king anymore. If I want to be the man I need to be, I have a lot of growing up to do and I can't do it here." He continued.

"That was Brady in the jungle, he must've heard us." Mikayla inferred, feeling gloomy. She didn't want to be the actual reason why Brady left the island. "Mikayla, be quiet, alright?!" Boomer snapped. "We're trying to find clues as to why Brady left!" He said, pissed off. "Go on, Mason."

"And... This the part where he talks about skinny calves making a comeback, and..." Mason scanned the letter with his eyes, looking for important and necessary information to read out. "Finally he says: This is something I need to do alone. You are the stronger king, Boomer. You always have been, you're going to do great, I love you bro, Brady." After reading, he looked up.

"Ah, this is terrible." The shaman spoke.

"That's what I've been saying!" Boomer exclaimed.

"No, I think I fell asleep again, what came after skinny calves?" The shaman asked sarcastically.

Boomer grabbed his shoulders roughly. "Pay attention, this is my brother we're talking about!" He shook him, then paused. " Your shoulders are freezing," Boomer realised. "Are you even alive?" He questioned, in a judging tone. The shaman stared at him, shocked.

Mahama walked into the throne room from the plaza and headed towards Mason. He then whispered something into his ear.

"Oh..." Mason's face fell. "Your majesty, one of the hot air balloons is gone."

"What does a missing hot air balloon have to do with Brady leaving the island?!-Oh..." Boomer calmed himself down.

* * *

Back on the dark side of Kinkow, Brady finally stood up. He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked himself, alone in the dark side. "I... Can't remember anything," Brady added. He walked a few steps, still confused and dazed from the fall. He tried to recall what happened before he fell. He then froze.

Brady had amnesia.


	2. Wanders and Flashbacks

**Update! \O/ Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, they encouraged me so I'll try to improve my story once in a while. ^^ I had writer's block while writing this chapter lol. I won't be able to go online often during the end of August, September and October because of my major end-of-year exams, so I'll try to update often all these whiles and finish this fanfiction fast. Annnnnnnd... Silent readers, please review. HAHA XD**

**I'll reply to some of the reviews later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or the characters. I only own the story/chapter that is written here.**

**FLASHBACK →**

Back on the dark side of Kinkow, Brady finally stood up. He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked himself, alone in the dark side. "I... Can't remember anything," Brady added. He walked a few steps, still confused and dazed from the fall. He tried to recall what happened before he fell. He then froze.

Brady had amnesia.

**Chapter Two – Findings of the Dark Side**

Brady's hair was dishevelled and his clothes were mucked up with soil from the ground. He had been unconscious in the dark side for around ten hours. Little pieces of dead leaves were plastered to his clothing. Brady rolled his eyes, and then wiped them off. The only thing Brady could remember was simple and little vocabulary and the name of some objects in everyday life.

He found his own backpack and, not knowing it was originally his, he picked it up and carried it behind his back, then started to walk around the wilderness to find someone to interact with.

Back in the castle, the elders and the shaman left, leaving Boomer, the Makoolas and Lanny in the throne room. Other than the footsteps of the royal staffers and the happily dancing Lanny, the room was completely silent.

"Stop dancing, Lanny." Boomer demanded. "If you're trying to cheer me up, it won't work."

"Oh," Lanny stopped dancing and smirked. He was thankful that the kings were dumb enough not to realise that he hates them, otherwise Boomer would be screaming at him now. He escaped to the plaza, leaving the scene.

Boomer stood up. "I'm gonna go to my room," he informed the Makoolas. "I need to clear my head." He then barged into his room, still angered and sad by Brady's sudden leave.

Boomer entered his bedroom. He looked around for a little while, before walking to the antique vase. "I'm sorry, Vasey." He whispered, before throwing it onto the ground, the vase turning into a few dozen pieces. Boomer sighed, and then sat on his bed. He had no mood to do anything right now, especially after your brother was gone. He cherished Brady. He was the best brother a guy could ever have, and Boomer would always feel lonely without him, even if he doesn't show it much whenever he's alone. If Brady wouldn't come back, Boomer just hoped that he would have a safe journey back to Chicago.

* * *

Brady wandered in the jungle. He seemed to have lost his way in the dense trees. For about an hour, he had been in the dark side, looking for signs of safety. He continued walking, turning a random direction at any junction he reaches. "Is it always... Dark here?" Brady thought, obviously not knowing where he was, and where he was going. Finally, after two minutes worth more of walking, he finally found the light side.

As he stepped on the light side, he winced. The separation of the dark side and the light side tickled him. He giggled, before his face turned serious. The tickle reminded him of something, but he didn't know what. He looked behind him, and taking a few steps forward with his head not turning, he tripped. On air.

"Aaaah!" He screamed. Luckily, he manage to catch his balance and stand right back up, not like the original Brady he was. "Yeah!" He danced a little, before heading off to finish his purpose.

* * *

"Man, I miss Brady." Mikayla sighed to herself, sitting in front of her desk. She had nothing to do now as her guard shift starts in an hour. She started recalling all the unforgettable memories she had with Brady.

_"I, uh, I guess I owe you an apology." Brady said awkwardly, while I tied Sabrina's hands behind her back with a jungle vine. "You know, if I would have just listened to your warning about Sabrina in the first place, none of this would have happened." He continued, feeling guilty. I stared at him, feeling sorry for him. "I'm sorry." He finished off. "Thanks," I smiled at him. I was about to leave the place, until Brady spoke up again. "Oh and by the way, blue." "Excuse me?" I questioned, turning to face him. "That's your favorite color. I'm gonna start paying attention to you, and not just how you look.." "That would be a nice change." "And your smell." Brady added, leaning in to me. I pushed him away with my left hand. "You're capable of growth," I sighed, having enough of Brady's flirting._

_"This is scary. I'm glad we're holding hands." Brady breathed, sweating. "Because we're tied to the same tree," I reminded him. Both of us were caught by the Tarantula People and they supposedly tied us almost arm-to-arm to a tree. Brady turned his head to me. "It still counts."_

_"I know why you're doing all these extreme stuff." I told Brady. "You do?" He nervously asked. "Yes, it's obvious." "Okay, you're saying this because I can't." "You wanna be like Tristan." "From the moment I met you." "Wut?" "What?!" Brady stared at me with a shocked look on his face."Uh, you nailed it! Haha, man crush. Everybody loves that guy. Even you're crazy about him." "Crazy about him? Please, he's so not my type." I scoffed. "So you're not that into him?" "No, and I don't know why you try to hard to be like him. You've got great qualities of your own." "I'm listening," Brady said in a small voice. "You're funny and genuine. And if you look past your fear of everything on this island, you're actually really brave." I finished. "I mean, look at you up here, safe with me." I added. "Thanks," he smiled._

"Get a hold of yourself, Mikayla." Mikayla said to herself sternly. She sighed again. Her life wouldn't be the same without Brady. Without his usual flirting, the pranks by his brother and himself, the trouble caused by him, etc. She took out her diary from her usual hiding place, and then started to write an entry.

'Dear diary,' she wrote. 'Today is the worst day ever. Brady left Kinkow, probably because he heard the conversation Candace and I had last night. I'm having my guard shift in 20 minutes and I feel so lonely without him. Maybe I like him...' She continued writing, feeling sluggerish as she wrote the dreadful words. She then used her pen to lazily scribble messily around the whole page. She muttered, before closing her diary with her pen on top of it, leaving it on her desk and got ready for her guard shift.

**Sorry if this chapter was really short! D:**

**Review reply time! (what XD)**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva; Thank you haha! ^_^**

**BrakaylaXD; Hi Sasha. O u O Lol you'll never know, mine could suck at the end!**

**Cosmos Angel and Yami Chaos; Thank you, and I will! :)**

**Den Blue; Really? Hahaha i'll try to make it more interesting! ^^**

**Wansapanataym; Oh, sorry haha! I couldn't make up what she was saying at that part :/**

**And to the others whom I didn't reply, thanks for reviewing and i'll try my best to update with chapter three shortly!**


	3. Findings Of The Dark Side

**Updated! :) Took a few days to write this chapter, I'm sorry! I had a major oral exam on Thursday and Friday, I had to go and study for them and I couldnt use an electronic gadget much. And thanks for the reviews! Lol I guessed I shouldn't have posted chapter 2 too early.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or the characters. I only own the story/chapter that is written here.**

**FLASHBACK →**

She continued writing, feeling sluggerish as she wrote the dreadful words. She then used her pen to lazily scribble messily around the whole page. She muttered, before closing her diary with her pen on top of it, leaving it on her desk and got ready for her guard shift.

**Chapter Three - Findings Of The Dark Side**

The guard girl stood on the ground, with a machete in her hand. She was on her usual guard shift again: To patrol the dark side.

As she walked along the path, positioned for a sudden attack, she spotted a damaged hot air balloon caught in a tree. Her eyes widened, stunned. This must be one of the missing hot air balloons, she thought. If it is, then Brady either didn't leave the island, or he must have went back to Chicago in another transportation.. But there wasn't much transportation around the tropical island so she was guessing the first option could be right.

She dazed at the hot air balloon, before snapping at herself to continue on with her guard shift. Her mood was brightened a little, with the thought of Brady still standing on the island. She walked around the dark side, patrolling it and trying to find... Him...

* * *

A few hours later, Mikayla's guard shift ended. She entered the castle, and sighed in exhaustion. Taking care of the island was a hard thing to do, especially for a female herself. She was about to turn to her room, she heard an unexpected knocking on the castle door. She gradually walked towards the door, and opened it slowly. There, in front of her, was Brady.

"Brady...?" Mikayla stammered, in a state of shock. Brady looked behind him, although she was referring to someone else. She took a few steps towards him and touched his arm. "Brady? Is that you?" She said, worried. (But happy inside XD)

"I... Not... Brady," Brady tried to speak, with his low vocabulary and grammar. "I..." He trailed off, trying to think of a name. "Carlos?"

"Oh," Mikayla's face fell and nodded slightly, understanding him. She looked him in the eyes, both of them making eye contact. "Why are you here?" She asked, thinking Brady was trying to prank her. "I..." 'Carlos' thought, and used his whole hand to point behind the plaza, the direction of where the dark side was. "...From there."

"Oh," Mikayla repeated. She let go of 'Carlos''s arm. At that instant, Boomer walked from his room to the throne room, about to get something to eat from the kitchen. He caught sight of Mikayla, and the person in front of her. Mistaking 'Carlos' as the ordinary Brady he was before, Boomer ran to him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "Yo, Brady! Why'd you leave Kinkow? You can just stay and grow up here, with me!" He exclaimed, letting go of 'Carlos'.

"Uh, Boomer," Mikayla interrupted. "He claims that he isn't Brady. He told me that his name is Carlos." Boomer just stared at her as if she had three heads, and then stared back to 'Carlos'. "That's just nonsense! He looks exactly like Brady!" He excused. 'Carlos' just stared at them with a perplexed look on his face, not understanding what any of them were saying. "What do you want then?" Boomer asked 'Carlos' in a rude tone. 'Carlos' blinked several times, before making full use of his vocabulary to make up a complete sentence. "Can I... Stay here?" He asked.

Boomer and Mikayla looked at each other. "I need to ask my father about this," Mikayla said in a soft voice to Boomer. He nodded at her, before she ran to find Mason, leaving Boomer and 'Carlos' in the throne room.

* * *

After much persuading, Boomer, 'Carlos' and Mikayla finally got Mason to agree to let 'Carlos' to stay in the castle. "But he must sleep in the throne room," Mason added. "No, no, Mason." Boomer rejected. "Since he looks _exactly_ like Brady, I'm inviting him to sleep beside me." He offered, turning to 'Carlos'. He just smiled and shrugged, still not knowing what they were saying.

"Fine," Mason sighed. He couldn't change Boomer's mind as he was his royal advisor, although he had done so before. "but just don't mess around, he's a guest." He advised Boomer. Boomer gave him a small smile, and led 'Carlos' to his bedroom.

"Do I have to show Carlos around the castle then?" Mikayla asked her father, hoping for him to say yes. 'Carlos''s personality seemed way different than Brady's, and she liked it. "If you want to, but do it tomorrow." He told her. "Yes!" Mikayla said excitedly, and danced weirdly all the way to her room. Mason just laughed at her dance moves.

* * *

'Carlos' scanned the bedroom, finding some things familiar. Boomer just stared at him with his arms folded, not making a sound. 'Carlos' trotted around the room, looking at the items suspiciously. He approached a vase and spied it closely. Boomer held his breath. He didn't want anyone-or anything, to break his favorite vase. When Brady walked away from it, he sighed in relief.

"Um, Carlos, do you need to... Sleep?" Boomer tried talking to 'Carlos'. 'Carlos' turned to look at him, upon hearing his name. Boomer mutely pointed to Brady's bed. 'Carlos' looked at the bed, then walked towards it. Boomer followed him, and sat beside where he was seated at. There was an awkward silence, and the both of them looked at each other for a few seconds. 'Carlos' felt uncomfortable and stood up. "Sorry," Boomer apologized, before taking a few steps to his bed and tucking himself in. 'Carlos' took note of what he did, and followed him, laying down on his original bed. Seeing 'Carlos' diligently doing what he was doing, Boomer smiled. 'Carlos' was totally different than Brady, but he didn't mind as he looked like him. Boomer slept much better than he did this morning, with somebody sleeping beside him. He wasn't so used to sleeping alone, with nobody on the bed beside him.

* * *

The next morning, Mikayla barged into the Kings' bedroom delightedly. "Good morning, my king-King Boomer and Carlos!" She announced, feeling unusual as she said Carlos's name. Carlos sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes. Boomer awoke, but pretended to be still sleeping. 'Carlos' glanced at him, and patted his motionless body. Mikayla rolled her eyes, then mentioned to 'Carlos', "Go get changed, and then I'll show you around the castle." Mikayla then left the room, to wait for him in the throne room. 'Carlos' silently got up, not wanting to awake his king(even though he's awake smh), and went to change his clothes.

**Wow. This chapter really sucked, especially the ending. XD  
I wanted to choose the name 'Jack' for Brady to choose, but I asked my Brakayla Buddy(you know who you are!) for a name, and she chose 'Carlos'. So yeah.  
My creative juices weren't working and I had writer's block when I wrote the last few paragraphs, so I'm sorry if it didn't excite you much.**

**Review replies =**

**yummy42; Haha, that's good for you! When I get writer's block I just tend to write sloppily, with no inspirations at all from anything... Ooh, I see, sounds interesting! XD And no worries about your long review, I love long reviews as I know where I can do better at. **

**Courage Cat; I know, right! This story is kinda like, what I wanted to happen in S3 so.. Yeah. XD**

**Hello; Haha, thank you very much! :)**

**ellie111lolz; Woo, thank you! And I will, :D**

**Lucilia Venom; You do? XD And thanks for the comments about my story! I read some Pair Of Kings fanfictions and got inspired by them so... I guess this is my result? And okay, I'll take note of that, thanks for the review!**

******And to the others whom I didn't reply, thank you for reviewing and I'll try to update with chapter four soon! ^^**


	4. Realized So

**Another update! :) Thank you, my sugoi kawaii readers and reviewers, who have coped with my low writing skills ever since I posted chapter one. Lmao XD Silent readers, please review! :P Oh and, since 'Carlos' is living with the royal family now, review what you guys want to happen before I end the story! ****_Car-_****kayla(?) moments, ideas for Lanny to try to take over Boomer's king position, Mason's reprimands to the trouble Boomer and 'Carlos' are gonna cause, anything! I'll try to write all the reviews in. I'll have to wait for the ideas before I can start on chapter five lol. You can also mention/follow me on twitter, my username is _heartkels XD Also, review your comments for the story you read so far, and I'll try to improve my story once in a while. :)**

**P.S.: This chapter is really boring, I swear. My creative juices weren't working _at all_ in this chapter, and I am always pissed at that lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or the characters. I only own the story/chapter that is written here.**

**FLASHBACK →**

Carlos sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes. Boomer awoke, but pretended to be still sleeping. 'Carlos' glanced at him, and patted his motionless body. Mikayla rolled her eyes, then mentioned to 'Carlos', "Go get changed, and then I'll show you around the castle." Mikayla then left the room, to wait for him in the throne room. 'Carlos' silently got up, not wanting to awake his king, and went to change his clothes.

**Chapter Four - Realized So**

After 'Carlos' got changed and left for the throne room to meet Mikayla, Boomer finally opened his eyes and stretched his body. He didn't wanna ruin the moment between 'Carlos' and Mikayla, so he just pretended to be asleep for a while.

* * *

Mikayla stood beside the throne, impatiently waiting for 'Carlos' to meet her for the castle tour, so that he could live comfortably in that location. When she saw him approaching, her face brightened up suddenly. "Hey, Carlos! Wanna start on the tour now?" Mikayla rejoiced. Carlos nodded slowly, before trailing behind her.

* * *

"And... This is the plaza. The place where things mostly happen in." Mikayla finished. 'Carlos' stood beside her, and she felt so safe standing beside him. "It's like he's related to me," Mikayla whispered to herself. 'Carlos' looked at her, hearing what she said(but still not understanding it lol), but Mikayla just smiled and shook her head. "You're going to school tomorrow, Carlos." Mikayla walked towards the castle. "Sh...Shkool?" 'Carlos' tried to pronounce a word Mikayla just said to him. "Uh, yes, it's where you get to know more... English." Mikayla tried to explain what school is in simple words, not turning. 'Carlos' just nodded, and followed her in.

Boomer was seating on the throne when Mikayla walked in. "Hey," Boomer greeted both Mikayla and 'Carlos' as they walked in. "Hey, King Boomer. Where's my dad?" Mikayla asked, resting on the couch. 'Carlos' sat on the couch, opposite her. "I don't know," Boomer shrugged. "Maybe on his guard shift? Didn't see him around here," he continued.

Mikayla nodded. "Ahh, okay thanks!" She gave Boomer a smile, before running off to her room. Suspiciously. That leaves Boomer and 'Carlos' back in the throne room with an awkward silence.

The rest of the day just went normal - Other than 'Carlos' walking around the castle with boredom, the Makoolas on their guard shift, Lanny talking to his old pet fish Yamakoshi, and Boomer just watching television for a few hours before resting on his bed.

* * *

"Yo, guys!" 'Carlos' walked into the castle like a boss after school. Everyone in the throne room turned to look at him. They looked angry at his sudden disturbance. "Oh, sorry..." 'Carlos' winced, and ran to the kings' bedroom.

"Heyyyy!" 'Carlos' bursted into the room. Boomer was silently watching television. 'Carlos' went to sit beside him on the sofa. "What'cha doin'?" 'Carlos' questioned Boomer, curious. Boomer didn't respond for a while, then he finally replied, "Kinkow News."

"Today's top news: What's the actual reason that King Brady left the island?" The reported on the screen announced. "Well, some say that Kinkowans threw him a tantrum, others say that his aunt and uncle sent him back to Chicago. But who knows? Probably only King Boomer knows."

Boomer clenched his fight tightly while Carlos' had his eyes fixed on the television screen. "Aw, man I'm sorry." He patted Boomer's back several times. "It's okay," Boomer sighed.

"And that's all for Kinkow News today. Good bye!" The reporter waved, before Boomer got the remote control and switched off the television.

'Carlos' then relaxed himself on the sofa. "Wanna know something?" Boomer asked 'Carlos'. 'Carlos' straightened his back. "What?"

"You see, you arrived at the castle a day after my brother, King Brady, left," Boomer explained. 'Carlos' nodded. "Furthermore, you look _exactly_ like my brother."

"What?!" 'Carlos' emphasized. "Really?"

Boomer opened his mouth to speak, but his words were stopped by Mikayla who walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, my king. Good afternoon, Carlos," Mikayla greeted them. "How's your day?"

"Well, I just watched Kinkow News. Talking about what the actual reason was to Brady's leave." Boomer implied.

"Ah, okay." Mikayla nodded in agreement. "Carlos, let's have a walk outside the castle." She smiled. 'Carlos' got up, waved to Boomer, and followed Mikayla out of the room.

* * *

"So," Mikayla started, as 'Carlos' and her walked side by side. "Are you liking this island so far?" She stopped.

'Carlos' was deep in thought, before he finally responded, "Yeah, obviously." Mikayla was silent for a moment. Noticing that, 'Carlos' continued. "The people here are very nice, and it's an interesting place to live in." 'Carlos' gave her a long, hard look.

Mikayla smiled. She definitely respected 'Carlos' more than she respected Brady. Her smile quickly faded when she realized something about him. "Hey, your English suddenly improved."

'Carlos' was shocked that Mikayla realized that fact quickly. Boomer didn't seem to realize, although he had been in the bedroom with him for quite some time that afternoon. "Ah, yeah..." He replied, in confusion. "Kinda got back my English skills after school. I don't remember how though..."

"Nah, it's okay," Mikayla interrupted. "it's better."

The both of them then walked a little further into the woods. Since Mikayla could communicate with 'Carlos' better, she asked him another question. "Do you remember how you got to the dark side?"

_Why is this weird girl asking me so much questions,_ 'Carlos' thought. "Err, I don't know. I kinda forgot everything when I was on the... Dark side of the island." He paused for a few seconds before continuing, "The last thing I remembered that I was caught in a storm. And I saw a hot air balloon in the trees when I got up."

Mikayla nodded. She couldn't think straight as she was having a conversation with someone. She then explained the situation about Brady to 'Carlos'.

"King Boomer even told me that I look like him," 'Carlos' added, after hearing her explanation.

"Yeah, you do. Just that the both of you don't have the same personality," Mikayla agreed.

A moment of clarity and quiet understanding paused between them as Mikayla looked at the sky. "I think we should get back now. It's almost dark and my dad might be worried sick about me."

"Why would he be?" It was 'Carlos''s turn to ask this time.

"He's very overprotective over me," Mikayla sighed. "remember the pool table in King Boomer's bedroom?"

'Carlos' nodded.

"Well, it's made of the bone of the boys who asked me out before. And guess who made it?"

"Your dad?"

"Exactly."

'Carlos' gave Mikayla a weird look, before asking again, "You _do_ know the way back to the castle, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Mikayla replied sarcastically.

"Nothing. Just making sure. I don't wanna be in danger in forests during the dark, it's just creepy."

"Like a haunted house?"

"Maybe."

Now that reminded Mikayla of Brady. She knew that Brady was undoubtedly afraid of haunted houses. "Okay, let's just go back to the castle now." She said, suspicious.

**OKAY I'M DONE. DKLASD;LKASF;LJKLDSG. Sorry for the super long 4 day period of not updating. D: I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to end this chapter lol, so I'm just going to end it like this. **

**Review replies =**

**TheMysteriouswatcher; Thank you very much! A writer always loves to hear these kinds of comments. ^^ Yeah, I'm good at English so mainly that's why I rarely have any language errors. I also read a lot of books. XD **

**BrakaylaXD; Lol, that was why I asked if you're sure you chose that name on Twitter, haha. No that chapter totally sucked ok. XD**

**Den Blue; Thanks! A friend chose it for me haha.**

**iLovePairOfKings; Thank you! Haha, that's for me to know and for you to find out. You're enjoying it? Haha nice then, continue reading it! (OTL what is this even.) Lol I'll make sure to add in BraKayla(or Car-Kayla wtv) because I know everyone ships the both of them together! :P**

**And to the others whom I didn't reply, thanks for reviewing and I'll try to update with chapter five in a few days! :D**


	5. Inside The Hut

**Hello, another update! As you can see, I'm not that kind of person who updates things/fan fictions often. Haha anyway thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so glad people still read my story even though it doesn't seem interesting in the last two chapters... I would like to personally thank Amanda for taking time to read my fanfiction because she's a really good writer(HAH AMANDA) and she.. Isn't interested in Pair Of Kings. But anyway**

**I only wrote this chapter 2 days after chapter four because I wanted to wait for ideas from the reviews, but there were none so I'll just go and continue on with this chapter then~ And thanks also for the follows & favorites! :D**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or the characters. I only own the story/chapter that is written here.**

**FLASHBACK →**

'Carlos' gave Mikayla a weird look, before asking again, "You _do_ know the way back to the castle, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Mikayla replied sarcastically.

"Nothing. Just making sure. I don't wanna be in danger in forests during the dark, it's just creepy."

"Like a haunted house?"

"Maybe."

Now that reminded Mikayla of Brady. She knew that Brady was undoubtedly afraid of haunted houses. "Okay, let's just go back to the castle now." She said, suspicious.

**Chapter Five - Inside The Hut**

"I'm lucky my dad didn't give me a lecture just now," Mikayla grunted as she walked lightly to her room. She sat on her bed, thinking about the conversation she had earlier with 'Carlos'. She could think straight now that she wasn't talking to someone. She only could think properly when she's alone/not speaking, but she thinks instinctively every time an incident occurs. _'Carlos' might be Brady,_ she surmised. _The fact about the hot air balloon is the only evidence now, though..._

* * *

"Hey, King Boomer," 'Carlos' called out to him from the bedroom entrance. Boomer was sitting with his legs in front of him on his bed, eating an ice-cream. He turned his head to face 'Carlos'. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to explore the island tomorrow afternoon. Wanna come?" 'Carlos' invited. Boomer thought for a moment before replying, "I don't think so, I have a day off tomorrow as king and I wanna spend the whole day video calling Rebecca."

"Who's Rebecca?" asked 'Carlos'.

"Oh, some _hot_ girl in my school before I became king," Boomer explained. "She comes to Kinkow often. I'll introduce you to her when she drops by for a visit."

"I see," 'Carlos' slouched.

There was a short pause.

"Let's go surfing the day after," Boomer tried to lift 'Carlos''s spirits. "Sure then," 'Carlos' smiled. 'Carlos' then went down to the kitchen to grab some snacks to eat.

At the throne room, 'Carlos' caught sight of Lanny seated on the throne, with Yamakoshi and its bowl in both hands. 'Carlos' couldn't hear it clearly, but he was sure that Lanny was talking to the old fish like a mad person. Hearing footsteps, Lanny jolted up from the throne and faced the location of the sound. "Oh, hey my k-Carlos..."

_Okay, now I know why everybody calls me "My King"..._'Carlos' thought, as he stared at Lanny for a while.

Lanny noticed the awkward stare. "Do you know me?"

'Carlos' stared at him for a while more before shaking his head.

Lanny sighed. "I'm Lanny, the kings' cousin. I have this pet fish named Yamakoshi." He looked at his fish.

'Carlos' gave him a weird face. "It looks like a frog."

Lanny blinked.

'Carlos' took a step back. "I'm just gonna go get something to eat, bye!" He dashed off.

"He doesn't seem to be Brady," Yamakoshi commented about 'Carlos'.

"Yeah, I don't think so too. But he could be acting or somethin'," Lanny agreed.

* * *

The first rays of sunshine splashed into the kings' bedroom. 'Carlos' got up. He was a morning person ever since he slept in the castle. He silently got out of his bed, and got ready to explore the island and know it better.

In the throne room, 'Carlos' saw Mason and Mikayla practicing their sword skills. Mikayla was the first one to spot 'Carlos' exiting the castle. "Hey Carlos, where ya off to?"

'Carlos' gave her a little smile. "Just to explore the island."

"Be careful," Mason warned 'Carlos'. "There are a lot of dangerous and mysterious things in this place."

'Carlos' nodded, and walked out of the castle.

When 'Carlos' was out of sight, Mikayla questioned her father. "Do you think he'd be safe out? He might not find his way back here,"

"I think he will. He seems to know what he's doing, unlike Brady himself." Mason confidently said. Mason still didn't accept 'Carlos', but was definitely treating him nicer than he treated Brady.

* * *

'Carlos' studied the surroundings around him. Either side of the dirt path lay acres of nothing but tall trees, leaves and twigs. He watched as a dead leaf fell a few centimeters in front of him. He trekked a few more meters, before stopping to hear the sound of trickling water nearby. _Must be a brook,_ he thought.

A few minutes later, 'Carlos' found the brook and stood beside it. He squatted down to examine the water. He grabbed a rock from the ground and tossed it into the brook, watching it disappear far at the seemed-to-be-endless brook. He looked up and saw a little hut with a solar panel on top of it, opposite him. He stood up, and squinted. He didn't know why, but something told him that he should enter that hut. He threw his backpack across the brook, and then successfully jumped to the other side. He steadied himself, put his backpack over his shoulder and walked towards the mysterious hut.

**What a short update. sdfjdslf Sorry.**

**Review replies =**

**ellie111lolz; Thank you, haha! Please continue reading and reviewing it. ^_^**

**Wansapanataym; I guess that's for me to know and for you to find out. XD**

**Den Blue; Thank you! Lol heheh. Btw I followed you on Tumblr, theladyofthecave and on Twitter, _heartkels XD **

**Brakayla; Thank you and I will! #brakaylaisforever**

**Amanda; Lol everybody seems to be complaining that the other characters don't realize it's Brady haha.**

**Mitchelfanx; REALLY. HAHAH.**

******And to the others whom I didn't reply, thanks a lot for reviewing and I'll try to update with chapter six soon! ^^**


	6. Unusualities

**So, yeah. Thanks for the reviews, especially those who doesn't have an account here and bothered to review as a guest :) Silent readers, please reviewwwwwww~ \O/ Omg I'm such a lame writer, not updating often :( I'm so sorry. OTL And I would've updated earlier if I wasn't that lazy to grab what I wrote from my school bag, I wrote the chapter in school so yeah haha. **

**I'm going to promise you guys, I'll update in a few days because I have one week of holidays. And after that week, I have, like, preparations for major End-of-year exams, and I wont be able to update much so, I'll try my best to update a lot these days(and NOT BE LAZY ORZ). Once again, I am really sorry, and if you hate stories that do not update once in a while, I recommend you not to read this fan fiction from now on XD**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or the characters. I only own the story/chapter that is written here.**

**FLASHBACK →**

He looked up and saw a little hut with a solar panel on top of it, opposite him. He stood up, and squinted. He didn't know why, but something told him that he should enter that hut. He threw his backpack across the brook, and then successfully jumped to the other side. He steadied himself, put his backpack over his shoulder and walked towards the mysterious hut.

**Chapter Six - Unusualities **

"Hello?" 'Carlos' knocked on the wood of the doorless house. He peeped inside the hut. His eyes widened as he drank in the sight of the house. It smelled of burning candles and books. There was a curtain at where a door should be. "Come in," the voice of an old woman hissed, and 'Carlos' jumped a little. He didn't expect someone to hiss at him like that. He pushed the curtain aside, and saw an old woman seated in front of a desk, flipping pages of a really thick book. Curious, 'Carlos' stepped beside her and silently read what she was reading. The old woman looked up after reading a paragraph. "Hello, dear," she said sweetly. 'Carlos' stared at her.

"I am Mad Molly," the old woman introduced herself. She stood up and walked into another room, leaving 'Carlos' to follow her. The next room was coated with a dull grey wallpaper and around six to ten bookshelves were covering it with a few small tables and two armchairs in front of them. "I'm... Carlos." 'Carlos' introduced himself to her awkwardly. She smiled, and motioned to a seat near the tables. When they were seated, Mad Molly was the first to speak. "I'm one of the oldest people here, on Kinkow." She explained. "I've stayed on this island long enough to learn witchcraft, magic and some spells..."

'Carlos' recalled the paragraph he read in Mad Molly's book. _But when the specific puny fairy draws near, recede a little and brace, before making an attempt to prehend the creature. _"Then what was that book for?"

Mad Molly thought for a moment before responding, "Oh, I have the ability to see fairies and sometimes they can mean harm, so I gotta be careful. And that book's about the island's every creature."

"I see."

Another silence.

"So... You can tell the future?" Carlos asked.

She gave a mute nod.

"Great!" 'Carlos' exclaimed. "Mind telling me mine?"

She got up from the table and hobbled over to a dresser. She reached into the cabinet amongst the many objects inside. She began to remove several jars and bottles and placed them on the table. She stretched her arm out and grabbed a small item from deep inside a corner. As she packed the jars and bottles back into their specific shelves, 'Carlos' looked around him at the high-quality hut. There was a third room with a visible bed in it, which he supposed, must be where the old woman slept. She sat back down and placed the object on a table. It was a crystal ball.

"Cool," 'Carlos' commented.

The old woman wiped away the dust from the crystal ball and got it to work. 'Carlos' watched as she closed her eyes slowly. "Blow gently onto the crystal ball," she suddenly said. 'Carlos' did as he was told.

She opened her eyes, and patiently stared at the ball. A few seconds later, both of them could see an inner glow of the color yellow in the ball and an image of a gym. The old woman then had a look of confusion on her face.

"What's wrong?" 'Carlos' asked, alarmed.

"I don't know," Mad Molly shrugged. "I'm afraid this doesn't say anything about your future." She looked closer into the ball. "This might be your past though,"

"Well, then cool! I don't remember much of my past so... Yeah."

Mad Molly continued staring inside the crystal ball. "This image must mean that, you were in a school gym a few years ago, and... There is someone familiar in the gym, too..."

'Carlos' nodded.

"I think it's King Boomer. Anyway, you were having a bad time in school and yeah, I think that's all I can predict from the crystal ball."

"Weird," 'Carlos' murmured.

"Pardon?"

'Carlos' looked up. "Nothing."

Both of them had a conversation for a few minutes before 'Carlos' had to leave. "I was in the middle of exploring the island," he reasoned. "Came here after I found the brook near your house."

"Ah, yes, the brook." The old woman smiled. "Want to share a secret with you?"

'Carlos' smiled back. "Sure,"

"That brook, whatever you throw in it, will grant you wishes. Just throw a small thing like a coin or a pebble, say a wish in a soft voice before throwing the item into the water."

'Carlos''s mind traced back to the rock he threw in earlier. "So... Kinda like a wishing brook? Unlimited wishes?"

She nodded, with a smile on her face. "Nobody knows this yet, though." She said seriously. "Keep this secret well."

"I understand," 'Carlos' said, relieved. He then waved goodbye and thanked her, before leaving the house.

_Maybe I should wish for something another day, _'Carlos' thought wheh he saw the brook. He then continued walking around the wilderness, exploring the dark side.

* * *

_Yeah! Sword practicing is finally over!_ Mikayla rejoiced as she danced weirdly all the way to her room. She plopped down in front of her desk and took out her diary from its secret hiding place. And then she wrote an entry.

_Dear diary,_

_I had a walk with Carlos yesterday... He's really sweet. And nice. Although he might be Brady in disguise, though._

_But I don't think so, their personalities are very, very different. And Carlos is waaaay better than that flirty Brady. Just saying._

_I might be falling for him... But he's here for quite a while now, Mikayla what is wrong with you?!_

_Alright, Diary, I'm going to take a nap now. I want to have a good rest before my guart shift tonight. Had an interesting afternoon today._

_Love, Mikayla _

She put her diary back in it's hiding place, before lying down on her bed and snuggling with her favorite stuffed toys.

**YES I'M FINALLY DONE LOL. I did half of this chapter in the morning as my brain is really fresh and I can think better (Y) So sorry for the lack of update, I'm a lazy kid. Yes, I'm a kid. HAHA**

**Review replies=**

**Wansapanataym; Lol yeah ikr! I definitely respect those friends I have who watch Pair Of Kings, and I even have this schoolmate where every time we see each other, we just go chanting "Brady and Mikayla!" multiple times and then we'd freak out, lol.**

**iLovePairOfKings; Hahaha! It's not a silly question lol, it's actually quite new in the internet XD It doesn't stand for anything, OTL is just a person, if you can see it. The "O" is the head, the "T" is the body and hands, while the "L" is the legs, which is basically the person kneeling lol. And thank you very much for the comment! :D**

**Den Blue; Yup haha! I spend a lot of time making POK gifs lol. Oh and I have a new twitter and I followed you in it, charlenexzc XD **

**brslover77; Thank you! The story loves you too! LMAO**

**Amanda; LOL I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD WHILE READING YOUR REVIEW I CANNOT but seriously you're a damn good writer, no doubts ok. And yeah, like how I mentioned you on twitter, HOW DID YOU READ MY MIND?! Maybe some parts of my story can really be expected O_O **

**Thank you for the reviews & the comments, and I'll work hard on the next chapter! **


	7. Secrets In The Island

******Lost a lot of inspirations lately, sorry. Oh and, I'm pretty pissed at a group of friends as I'm writing this right now.**

******A really boring chapter. I originally wanted to sleep but I didn't wanna procrastinate writing this chapter lol.**

******And I really want to thank you all for the reviews, your opinions, and so on. Once again, silent readers, please review too. Haha. **

******************Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or the characters. I only own the story/chapter that is written here.**

******FLASHBACK → **

She put her diary back in it's hiding place, before lying down on her bed and snuggling with her favorite stuffed toys.

**Chapter Seven - Secrets In The Island **

_"Brady...?" I gulped, standing in the middle of the plaza at night with him, face-to-face. "Why are you here?"_

_"Mikayla," Brady whispered as he leaned in. "Tell me the truth. Are you falling for Carlos, or me?"_

_"I..." I stammered, flummoxed. How did Brady know about Carlos? Wait, or is he Carlos? Gah, I don't know, they both look exactly the same, could they be related? All these questions popped up into my head almost immediately as I tried to think of a reponse._

_Brady was just standing there, in front of me, waiting for an answer. I was about to say something, when..._

"Morning, baby girl!" Mason suddenly bursted into Mikayla's room, and stood by the bedroom door. "You slept like, the whole day yesterday!" he proclaimed.

Mikayla sat up in her bed, rubbing an eye with one hand. "Why didn't you wake me up then?" she asked, dragging her words.

Mason shrugged. "I don't know, just wanted you to have a good rest." He beamed. "It's past 10 in the morning, your guard shift starts at 11, go get ready for it." He started to walk down the hallway.

"Wait, daddy!" Mikayla got out of her bed and called after him at the door. Mason turned back to look at her. She took a deep breath, before coaxing, "Can I not go for my guard shift today? I'm feeling a little worn-out."

He chuckled. "Sure, I know you're tired, I'll get another guard to replace you for today."

"Thanks, daddy!" A lazy grin spread across Mikayla's face, and she closed her bedroom door to get some rest before heading out to eat breakfast.

* * *

Mason walked into the throne room, on the way to contact a guard to replace his daughter's duty for today. Boomer and 'Carlos' suddenly popped out of nowhere, with a surfboard in each of their hands and they were chitchatting all along. Mason eyed the duo.

They started to walk towards the plaza when Boomer saw Mason. "Hey, Mason!" Boomer had a smile on his face. "Good morning, my king. Going surfing with Carlos?" Mason greeted Boomer back.

"Yeah!" 'Carlos' blurted out before Boomer could reply. "We're going to Paradise beach, or whatever Boomer said. Gonna catch the waves."

Mason could clearly tell that Boomer was bothered by 'Carlos''s sudden interruption. "Well then, have fun and stay safe!" he said with concern. The duo then went off on their... Surf.

* * *

Unsettled, Mikayla allowed herself to lean back onto her pillow, trying to shake off her tiredness and relax. _Why must my dreams end at... The best part? Just like my dream where I almost kissed Brady on the day when the island had double moons in the night sky, _Mikayla thought to herself. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, forcing herself to exhale slowly. She definitely did not want to sleep to continue that dream she was having earlier, before her father ruined it.

* * *

Grabbing a piece of sandwich from the kitchen and putting in a clear plastic bag, Mikayla strolled to the royal vault with the plastic bag grabbed in one hand. She entered the secret combination for the vault, and got The Great Book in the other hand. She placed the book on the stone behind the sofa in the throne room, closed the vault, and carried the two items all the way to her room. She was totally unaware of Mason, who was watching her.

_That's weird,_ Mason thought. _Why would Mikayla read The Great Book on a day off?_

* * *

"So much for hard work yesterday," Mikayla murmured as she entered her room. She dropped The Great Book on her bed, and closed her bedroom door. She wanted to have privacy for a little while.

Mikayla pulled out the sandwich from the plastic bag and took a bite of it. As she did so, she flipped The Great Book to a random page. She noticed a page falling out at the back of the book. _A really old book__, huh..._ she thought.

She carefully removed the page from the book and examined it. _Decades ago, 2 flajis named Heda and Tess were the best of friends. The king at that current time put forth 13 gifts of great power that was to be bestowed predominantly upon the both of them and were ordered to protect the gifts. These gifts were known as the Thirteen Treasures._

_They were the Jaques, a ring that would render its wearer invisible. The Nela, a mask of illusion to fool an onlooker for a long as one wished. The Zircon, a magic candelabrum that would never diminish. The Lysander, which would allow only victory and never defeat. The Book Of Knowledge would open to answer any question the reader might want answered. The Artemis, a key __that would open any door, including doorways to other worlds. The Taluta, a goblet said to bestow eternal life on any who should drink from it. The Kimbangu, a platter that would remain full, never allowing its owner to go hungry. The Mantle, a staff for strength. The Namu, dripping blood that could heal any wound almost immediately. The Artie, a cup of divination. The Chapin, a heart of courage. And finally, the Damulag, a cauldron which could restore the dead to life._

_The power of each gift can never be used, as ordered by the king, not even by the two friends. Heda and Tess's enemy, Sheril, who is also a flaji, found out about the Thirteen Treasures as she spied on the king presenting them the sacred items. Not knowing that the treasures were forbidden to be used, Sheril requested for one of the gifts. Tess explained to the girl that the gifts were not allowed to be used. Sheril, being stubborn, killed the friends in their sleep and found all of the hidden treasures. She used one of them and with power, the king could sense a treasure being used and therefore lured the treasures to himself. He had no choice but to keep the treasures safe so he caused an explosion using an enormous bomb with the treasures inside it, killing himself and almost the whole population of Kinkow. As of now, not one of the treasures of the Thirteen Treasures were ever found, but it is confirmed that the treasures were hidden on the island, in separate places. Because of that, very few people know of the treasures and they never spoke about it unless they wanted to look for it. Some of them attempted it, but ending up in disappointment._

Mikayla totally forgot about her breakfast as she read the page. Forcing herself to believe that only page since it was in The Great Book, she went on to put the page secretly in the same hiding place where she put her diary in.

* * *

"So, did you have a great time _trying _to surf?" Boomer teased 'Carlos' as they took a walk back to the casle.

"Yo, the waves are huge, how am I actually supposed to surf?!"

"You should not have followed me and just go to a corner where there isn't any waves at all!"

'Carlos' muttered and Boomer laughed at him.

"I would like to find out more about this island, to be honest." 'Carlos' admitted as he dried his hair with a towel.

"I've got that covered. We have this thing called The Great Book in the royal vault. My brother and I didn't read the whole thing yet because it stores every fact about this island so... Yeah." Boomer responded.

Instead of responding back, 'Carlos' stopped walking while Boomer was talking and stared into space.

"...What you lookin' at?" Boomer retorted, as he walked to stand beside 'Carlos'.

"That," 'Carlos' said in a Brady-like voice, then lifting his arm to point in the direction of the forest.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH, WHAT DID THEY SEE!? XD **

**Oh god guys, I'm sorry for not updating for like, a week. My exams aren't over yet but I had to take part in a festival for 2 days and on the other days I didn't update, my creative juices weren't working and I had rehearsals for the festival to attend to. And also, the best excuse, homework. Sigh**

**My written paper exam will be in less than 2 weeks time, and I really need to focus on my studies after the festival as I need to catch up with my classmates on their studies, so I won't have time to update anymore. I'll just try to write a few parts every day. **

**My birthday was yesterday haha, 15 September XD So I guess this chapter is a birthday gift from me... To me! LOL**

**Kelsey Chow(aka my idol and inspiration) even wished me a happy birthday yesterday, so omg. Best birthday ever :D**

**Okay whatever I'm being ridiculous here... **

**Review replies= **

**Wansapanataym; Aww haha, that's sad for ya. I always write every time I am free to do so in school so that I can easily say that I finished a few parts every day XD**

**BrakaylaXD; You sound sarcastic. Omg I cry. My story isn't the best ok. I rarely even update anyway.**

**iLovePairOfKings; Haha it's okay, really! Haha I hope so too, anyway I already know how to end this story haha but it won't in the next few chapters :P**

**Amanda; Okay. Hahahahaha. Let's ship QrixRamxSso togaydar. FyeAh.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and I'll try to start writing chapter 8 now without delaying anything :P**


	8. Hunters Overnight

**Sorry for the long update again. Writer's block. Well, not really.**

**Major exam starts soon and I have time to update because I don't get much homework any more heheheh. And I'm also on a hiatus on Twitter so I have more time to write.**

**This chapter is really... Interesting in my opinion and it's not advisable to skip reading any paragraph in this chapter. Just saying**

**FLASHBACK →**

Instead of responding back, 'Carlos' stopped walking while Boomer was talking and stared into space.

"...What you lookin' at?" Boomer retorted, as he walked to stand beside 'Carlos'.

"That," 'Carlos' said in a Brady-like voice, then lifting his arm to point in the direction of the forest.

**Chapter Eight - Hunter(s) Overnight**

'Carlos' and Boomer stared as they caught a glimpse of a large, black creature swooping soundlessly through the air past the trees.

"What was that?" 'Carlos' exclaimed, ducking out of the way to avoid getting spotted by the flying creature.

"I don't know!" Boomer gasped, scanning the forest. "We'd better get back to the castle, every king for himself!" He spat out the last four words and started fleeing from the area.

* * *

"Mason!" Boomer freaked out, barging into the castle, totally oblivious to the surroundings. 'Carlos' lagged behind in a film of sweat, with no more energy left to run.

Mason emerged from the hallway with his machete in a hand. "What happened, my king?"

"There was a freaking huge creature flying in the forest near Paradise Beach!" 'Carlos' shrieked, breathing for air as he did so.

"What?" Mason probed. "Did you see how it really looked like?"

"Um, it was black." Boomer giggled. "And it had wings."

Mason rolled his eyes and muttered softly. "If the creature is harmful, it should stay in the dark side," he clarified. "But at least, stay away from that area for a while."

Boomer and 'Carlos' exchanged glances, before walking to their room to rest.

* * *

Moonlight streamed through the open curtains and spilled into Mikayla's room, penetrating its darkness and washing it with silver. The night had grown warmer in the past couple of hours and the window was thrown wide open in attempt to draw any kind of breeze, but there was none. The guard girl pulled out a sling bag from her wardrobe and started to add stuff inside it.

* * *

It was twenty minutes before midnight. Mikayla had dressed warmly in a jacket her favorite color, jeans and two pairs of socks and trainers.

For the past hour she had been asking herself exactly what she expected to find in the woods, aside from caves and random creatures.

The minutes slipped away until she could not put her feeling off longer. Her heartbeat quickened as she stepped out of her room into the dim hallway. If she was caught leaving the castle at this hour, she was sure that she have an unpleasant day the next morning. She crept into the throne room, with only the wall lights to guide her. Knowing the castle door would make a really loud and familiar noise, she opened it quietly and ran to her destination in small foot steps.

* * *

Mikayla set off towards the forest, with the torn page of The Great Book in her hand. Her agenda for tonight was to try to find at least one of the Thirteen Treasures. She scanned the page, taking note of what she would need to find.

She started walking through the trees, looking behind several times to make sure nobody was following her. She sliced off every branch that was in her way with her machete. She then heard light footsteps._ What..._

Mikayla spun around, flinging her weapon in front of her. A surprised 'Carlos' froze and took a step back._  
_

"Carlos?" Mikayla gasped. "Seriously?"

"What are you doing here?" 'Carlos' asked her.

"Me?" She couldn't tell him about the real reason as it will be too hard for him to understand. She tried to make something up.

"I... Am taking a late walk out? What are _you _doing here?"

'Carlos' gave a slight nod, before answering, "Boomer and I saw this thingy near Paradise beach so I wanted to look for it now."

Mikayla sighed in anger. "How are you even able to look out for creatures in the dark? Of my dad finds out we snuck out during the night, we are so doomed." She snapped at 'Carlos'.

For once, Mikayla saw 'Carlos'—or Brady— feeling really guilty and she regretted scolding him like that. "Okay, I'm sorry. But seriously, if we're caught, we're dead meat."

A blood-curdling squawk filled the air.

Mikayla froze. "We can't be here now. Not tonight, it seems like a bad idea."

They stared at the woods and Mikayla felt 'Carlos' slump with defeat next to her. They started to turn to go back to the castle when a flash of lightning hit the sky. In that instant they both saw it. A shadowy figure was standing perfectly still by the trees. Even though it was no more than a split secons, the outline of the figure was unmistakable.

"Mason," 'Carlos' whispered, feeling uneasy.

They stood, rooted to the spot in fear.

"What are we going to do?"

"Run," said Mikayla. "And pray he hasn't seen us!"

They turned and ran as fast as they could back towards tbe castle, jolting and bumping each other like some kind of four-legged and two-armed mythical monster.

Mikayla turned to look over her shoulder. The imminent danger now was her father. All she could see through the strong drizzle was the outline of the forest against the sky. "Do you think he saw us?"

"I don't know!" 'Carlos' gasped. "But if we saw him, then there's a high chanceh e saw us too!"

"You shouldn't have followed me!" Mikayla yelled. "You should never have left the castle!"

_Why is she blaming me though, _'Carlos' thought and not looking at where he was going, he tripped.

"Aah, going down!" 'Carlos' yowled.

"Are you okay?" Mikayla said with concern. _Resemblances, _she thought.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." 'Carlos' grunted, balancing himself as Mikayla pulled him up with care. She then spotted a wooden staff resting below a bush.

"_The Mantle,_" Mikayla whispered, the Thirteen Treasures in mind and picked it up fast enough to not let 'Carlos' see.

"What?"

"Nothing," Mikayla tried to make herself sound innocent. "Let's go!"

They neared the plaza, wheezing for breath. A clap of thunder made them jump.

"Quickly!" said Mikayla. "Before the lightning strikes again!"

'Carlos' lifted the latch of the plaza door and slipped through the plaza, then Mikayla stepped half into the plaza, pausing to stare back towards the forest.

"Come on!" 'Carlos' pulled her through. "Hurry!"

"Wait," Mikayla peered round the end of the gate. The lightning flashed a second time, illuminating the sky. It was enough to see that there was no sign of Mason anywhere near.

"I can't see him," she said, closing the gate in a rush. "Let's just get back inside the castle."

They hurried through the plaza, skidding dangerously in the wet floor of the plaza. Mikayla managed to trigger the castle's burglar alarm and followed 'Carlos' inside. It was only when they trotted to the hallway that Mikayla realised that getting to their rooms quickly was not going to be possible.

"Oh, no... The floor... Look at the floor!"

'Carlos' looked down in dismay at the trail of muddy shoe prints leading from the plaza to where they were standing now, then at his own mud-caked shoes. What little colour was left in his face drained right then.

Mikayla thought quickly.

"Take off your shoes and carry them to your room. Hide them until you get the chance to clean them." She ordered.

"What?" 'Carlos''s tone was incrdeulous. "Boomer will see them!"

"I said _hide_ them," Mikayla glared at him. "I'll clean up this mess and any drips of water you might leave in the hallway."

"But what about Mason?" 'Carlos' walked slowly to the kings' bedroom. "He could be here any second!"

Mikayla's stomach churned. "There's still a chance he didn't see us. If we do this properly we might get away with it. If he did see us it'll make no difference if he catches me - he'll know it was us anyway."

"I just don't get it," said 'Carlos'. "How could he have known?"

"He must have heard you and me walking down the hallway and decided to wait for us," said Mikayla, removing her sodden trainers. "But we don't have time for this now—go, and I'll see you in the morning." Spying a tissue box behind a sofa, she pulled out a handful and threw it at 'Carlos'. "For your head. Now go."

'Carlos' pulled off his muddy boots and crept upstairs. Immediately, Mikayla set to work on the floor, using a damp cloth from the kitchen to frantically wipe all traces of mud. When the floor was spotless, she began to rub at her trainers. Her heart thudded in her chest as the door rattled in the wind. With every gust she thought her father was back and the game was up.

When she was convinced there was no evidence that anyone had been outside, she took a towel from the draining board and carefully made her way to the hallway, drying any drips that 'Carlos' had left. By the time she got back to her room Mikayla was exhausted, but with the kind of nervous energy she knew would not allow her to sleep. She had no idea whether her father had seen them or not, although the fact that they had made it back unchallenged gave her hope.

She stuffed the filthy cloth and towel under the bed with her saturated clothes and shoes before pulling on her pyjamas and jumping into bed, winding herself into the covers and desperately trying to warm her freezing hands and feet.

One thought was chanting in her mind.

_How could Mason have known?_

She did not remember falling asleep that night, but when sleep came it was far from restful. When she finally woke up it did not wake her as quickly as usual. After finally opening her eyes it was several seconds before she realised that it was only minutes before her guard shift started.

She got up, got ready and ran to the throne room, hoping she was just in time for her shift.

**What a really long chapter, eh? I finished this chapter before I went for school lol...**

**By the way, you guys can suggest any scenario you want me to add into my fan fiction :) And I'll ~try~ to add it in. Haha.**

**Review replies=**

**BrakaylaXD; No, it is not omG. Mikayla lines much? XD**

**whoopi123; Thank you, and thank you again! Haha continue reading~ :)**

**Den Blue; It's excellent? I didn't know haha! Thanks! And yeah she did, best birthday ever somehow :P**

**Wansapanataym; Thank you! Although it's late hahaha. Yeah, she wished me on Twitter so therefore best birthday evaaar. :D**

**Guest; Omg, PSLE? I'm taking that exam too! Omg! Omg! Tomorrow's the English paper(It's 26 Sept as I'm writing this now), all the best to you and for the other exams too! And thank you for reading my fan fiction omg I didn't know someone my age would read it :O Oh and since this is a rewrite of Season three, Boz won't be in this, sorry..**

**iLovePairOfKings; Hehehe now you know! Yeah! Haha oh really? Thank you!' :D**

**Amanda; YEAH, FOR REEAL :D Oh you like those kind of stUff? I should add more of that interesting things in the next few chapters heh heh! Yes. Ot3 SsoRamRi ftw. :D**

**This must be the longest chapter I have written lol. Thanks guys for the reviews, silent readers, please review and for the rest, give me your opinions about this chapter and I'll try to update... Shortly... After my exams... Lmao**


	9. Opposite Of Smart

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I didn't expect people to still read my fan fiction O:**

**AND I REALIZED THERE ARE SO MUCH TYPOS IN CHAPTER 8 I AM SO SORRY I WAS IN A RUSH WHILE WRITING IT**

**Hope you guys are liking the new image I edited for this fan fiction. :D**

**FLASHBACK →**

She stuffed the filthy cloth and towel under the bed with her saturated clothes and shoes before pulling on her pyjamas and jumping into bed, winding herself into the covers and desperately trying to warm her freezing hands and feet.

One thought was chanting in her mind.

_How could Mason have known?_

She did not remember falling asleep that night, but when sleep came it was far from restful. When she finally woke up it did not wake her as quickly as usual. After finally opening her eyes it was several seconds before she realised that it was only minutes before her guard shift started.

She got up, got ready and ran to the throne room, hoping she was just in time for her shift.

**Chapter Nine - Opposite Of Smart**

Instead of seeing what she was expecting, Mikayla saw the whole pack of Kinkow castle guards gathered together in front of the castle door.

"Morning, baby girl," Mason suddenly appeared beside her. Mikayla turned her head to look at him. "Why did everyone gather? Did something happen?"

"Um, not much." He reassured her. "But last night, something or someone triggered the castle's burglar alarm and we're trying to get any evidence we can find from the guards."

Mikayla bit her lip.

"Do you know who triggered it?"

"No," she muttered. "Sorry."

Mason grunted dismissively and walked over to the other guards. "Yeah, since we're having a meeting now, every guard's shift is cancelled for today." He called out to his daughter.

_Yesssssssssss!_ Mikayla cheered to herself. She skipped cheerfully all the way to the kings' bedroom.

* * *

"Gooooooood morning!" Mikayla jumped into the room with a smile on her face. "Off shift for all guards today!" She exclaimed, a little bit too excited. Boomer mumbled some gibberish, before sitting up on bed. "Did Mason eat my spring roll?"

Mikayla laughed. "Go eat it before he does."

Boomer immediately removed his legs from the sheets and stuffed his feet into his 'kitty-cat slippers'. He then fleed out of the room, letting his arms toss around.

Once he was out of sight, Mikayla walked beside 'Carlos' and and poked his face. "Wake up, it's past noon already."

'Carlos' opened his eyes gradually, before looking into hers. Sensing the awkwardness between the two of them, she turned away and blushed. _What the heck, Mikayla._

'Carlos' stretched, before looking at her. "What are you doing?"

She turned back to face him. "Oh, uh, nothin'."

'Carlos' sat up in a daze and stared at nothing.

"Oh yeah, the guards are having a meeting about someone triggering the castle's burglar alarm and my father doesn't seem to suspect anything from me."

"That's good then."

A third silence so far.

"Um, I'm gonna go eat now. Seeya." 'Carlos' waved, before changing and leaving the room. Mikayla raised her eyebrow, and walked back to her room.

* * *

Mikayla carefully picked up the staff with both hands. She scrutinized it, and felt her fingers brush over something carved on it. Her eyes widened, and brought her eyes to the carving on the wooden item.

_13T - MANTLE_

"Yup, definitely one of the Thirteen Treasures," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Mason entered the castle, just in time to see Boomer and 'Carlos' slowly walking arm-to-arm beside each other.

"Hey, where are you two going?"

"Um," 'Carlos' scratched his head with his free hand. "Just taking someone out for a walk."

"Someone?" Mason inquired. "I didn't know you got a pet already."

"No, it isn't a pet." Boomer said cheesily. The both of them looked at each other and took a step on opposite sides, revealing a couch that was all along behind them. Mason glared at them. "What is this, my kings?"

"We're taking a sofa out for a walk!" 'Carlos' exclaimed.

Mason sighed. _These people from Chicago... _"Alright, be back in 2 hours though. Unless you can't... Bring it back."

Boomer gave him a thumbs up, and the twins pulled the sofa out to the forest.

* * *

Boomer tossed the rock-sized rubber ball far from him. "Fetch, Mustafa!"

'Carlos' rested his head on his arms while relaxing on the sofa. "Would be even better if we had a unicorn," he said dreamily. "We could hug it all day long as it gallops around the island."

Boomer gave him a wide grin, and ran to pick up the ball after havings doubts on whether his sofa would even budge.

'Carlos' took a deep breath, sniffing the fresh air wafted all around him and gazed at Mother Nature.

"It's hard taking a non-living thing out for a walk," he admitted.

"At least it doesn't pee," his 'brother' agreed.

'Carlos' chuckled at his response and looked around at his surroundings. A sparkling, tiny object on a bush camouflaged as a berry caught his eye. He immediately stood up to retreive it. "Hey, what's this?"

Boomer walked over and looked at the object in 'Carlos''s hand.

It was a gold ring with a maroon coloured bead on it and Boomer catefully took it out of 'Carlos''s hand. He observed it, turning it around every once in a while. He then saw a carving on the valuable gold. "13T, Jacques." He read the words aloud._  
_

"What does that even mean?" 'Carlos' asked.

Boomer shrugged. "We should seek Mikayla for help, Mason's probably blabbering about the alarm for no reason at all."

'Carlos' stopped in his tracks before wanting to move. "Wait, how did you know about it?"

"Eavesdropped." The other replied with a laugh.

A pang of guilt hit 'Carlos', but fortunately Boomer didn't notice anything about it. "Alright..." He said awkwardly. "Let's go."

The duo started to head their way back to the castle, not forgetting to bring back their sofa they called 'Mustafa'.

* * *

"Mikayla?" 'Carlos' called out once he laid a foot into the throne room. Behind him, Boomer was using all his effort to push his sofa in.

Mikayla ran out from her room. "Yes?"

"We found this... Ring, I can say." 'Carlos' described. Boomer walked over to Mikayla and passed her their newly found object, leaving the sofa in the middle of the plaza.

"Thank you, I'll look at this later, I have some stuff to do now-" She spotted their predicament. "-Why is there a couch placed in the middle of the plaza?"

"We just took it out for a walk," Boomer gave his 'brother' a high-five. Mikayla sighed. "Go back to your rooms, I'll get it back into your room for you."

The boys nodded, and made their way to their room.

* * *

_The damn brothers, _Mikayla complained to herself in her head as she dragged herself to her room. She removed the ring Boomer handed to her from her pocket. She identified the carving on it, ensuring that she had another piece of the Thirteen Treasures.

She hid the ring in the same place as where she hid the first treasure she found, before taking a nap.

**Quite a short and boring update, I'm sorry! But I'm gonna aim to post 2 more chapter before October ends. **

**Sorry also for not updating for like, such a long time. I had writer's block and I needed to get inspired. But I already got some ideas for the 2 chapters so, that's not so bad, is it? :P**

**Review replies=**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva; Thank you! Never thought my story would sound that way to others :)**

**brslover77; Thanks! :D**

**BrakaylaXD; Lol I had major end-of-year examsssssssss. I need to sacrifice Twitter for like, a week or something. It's important.**

**Themysteriouswatcher; Seriously? :D No biggie though, I know most watchers of Pair Of Kings dislike Season Three as Brady left and Boz joined the cast, so I decided to write this, and also to add a little... Mystery to it? Haha but really, thank you so much :)**

**iLovePairOfKings; Thank you! Haha this chapter was a little bad because my mind was just blank while my hands just took over my body control(if that even makes sense) and typed all those akkshjshjhdcjnwhc**

**Amanda; Hahaha, I was expecting some to like that part the best XD And yeah, if you read this you should know that she got another one in this chapter, so :D **

**Den Blue; Thank you and I will! :D Thanks again for mentioning me on Twitter for the BiKayla fan video update :3**

**For the others whom I didn't reply, thank you for reviewing and I'll make sure to update with chapter 10 in a few days time(if I don't get writer's block lol). :D**


	10. Wrong Gone Prank

**Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait for a new chapter, my mind was really really blank haha. I actually reversed the title of this chapter so... You get it. XD**

**This is going to be a long chapter since it's related to something, you'll find out while you read this chapter :D**

**And I really wank to thank everyone who reviewed(I know it's not much HAHA) and all my readers. Silent readers, I beg of you to review too. Heheh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or the characters. I only own the story/chapter that is written here.**

**FLASHBACK →**

_The damn brothers, _Mikayla complained to herself in her head as she dragged herself to her room. She removed the ring Boomer handed to her from her pocket. She identified the carving on it, ensuring that she had another piece of the Thirteen Treasures.

She hid the ring in the same place as where she hid the first treasure she found, before taking a nap.

**Chapter Ten - Wrong Gone Prank**

A torch shined and lighted up the pitched-black bedroom. Above the light gave out by the torch stood a face illuminated in it. Other than that, the room was silent and dark, making the sight frightful.

Once making sure that Mikayla was awake, the face said a word.

"Boo."

Mikayla trembled, not because of the coldness in her room. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She yelped in pain.

_Yup, I'm definitely not dreaming. _she thought. _Fantasy in reality._

She quickly got out of bed and reached for the light switch. She flipped the switch over, but the light never came on. _Damn you, power cuts!__  
_

Next plan: Escaping. She then reached for the door. She turned the doorknob to the right, but was unsuccessful to fully unlock it.

She was trapped.

She turned around and pressed her back against the door. Light footsteps padded slyly towards her as the face and torch drew closer. Whoever it was, Mikayla couldn't tell as the brightness of the torch made the face... Paler. She stood, contemplating her next move.

Mikayla could hear her own blood rushing through her ears as her eyes struggled to comprehend what they were seeing. She drew breath, ready to scream for her father, for Boomer, for anyone. But sense flashed a warning into her mind. The person just opposite her would be the first to shut her mouth. The figure suddenly stopped and the room was still at that very moment soundlessly. Her own tremulous breathing was all she could hear. The darkness was swallowing her. She had never been more terrified in her life(although she's fearless).

The torch went out and light footsteps moved away from her. Then came the sound of a match being struck. Mikayla blinked repeatedly as white lights danced in front of her eyes. Now lit by candlelight, the outline of the figure stood about ten feet away. She squeezed her eyes closed, willing the dazzled feeling to pass. Her vision was clearing. The figure shifted slightly, though the person's face remained hidden in the darkness.

"Who are you?" said Mikayla fiercely.

The figure did not answer. Mikayla wondered if they'd even heard and held her breath. Instead the figure eyed her before extinguishing the flame on the match.

Once the flame was extinguished, the lights in the bedroom turned on by itself, revealing the room and also the intruder itself.

"Boomer?"

He started chuckling.

"What the? What was that for? You gave me a freaking fright!"

Boomer laughed even harder. "You should've seen the look on your face! It's hilarious!"

Mikayla grunted.

"Oh, and by the way, happy Halloween!" Boomer jumped on her bed.

"What the heck? It's halloween?"

"You didn't know that?"

Mikayla nodded, frowning.

"Well, now you do." The king skipped all the way to her door. "Toodles, and watch out for more pranks!"

* * *

Mikayla walked slowly towards the throne room, fully aware of any pranks the 'kings' would cause. She held her machete in a strong grip, looking around to make sure nothing would aim for her. The second she stepped into the throne room, she scanned the place with her eyes before taking a few more steps in front of her.

_No pranks here? Weird, _she thought.

The throne room was decorated with fake insects, creatures and random horrifying stuff. Candies were hung with strings from the ceiling, pumpkin lanterns were placed on specific corners of the room and glow-in-the-dark stickers were pasted on the walls. The castle helpers were dressed as typical Halloween costumes you would find during the event itself. She spotted a computer-generated speaking zombie standing right beside the castle gate.

"How come this island's suddenly so advanced?" Mikayla asked herself.

She paced herself to the plaza, and as she took another few more steps, she jumped back as a fake mummy appeared upside-down before her.

_How the heck did I trigger that thing? _

She stared before walking around the object and continued on to her destination.

The plaza was lighted up with a shade of orange and cotton-like spider webs, giving it an eerie look. Since it was broad daylight, the decorations made no effect to scare the fearless girl avoiding little traps. She walked over to her king and 'Carlos', who were covering a part of the Giki Kiki statue with a black cloth.

"Hey," she greeted them politely. "Good job on the decorations."

Boomer turned to look at her, and his mind went back to thinking about the prank he set on her that morning. He guffawed loudly.

Mikayla looked behind her to see what he was laughing at. "What?"

"Just now," he said between laughs. "Best thing I've ever done since I was brought back to Kinkow from Chicago."

Mikayla rolled her eyes at the comment.

"So watcha gonna dress for on this day?" She asked the king.

"Carlos is dressed as a vampire right now," Boomer patted his 'brother''s back. On hearing his name being mentioned, 'Carlos' turned to look at them, revealing his costume, and fake fangs poking out of his mouth. "Hmm?"

"Nothin bro," Boomer answered him casually. "Mikayla asked about what I was gonna wear today."

Mikayla widened her eyes at the sight. _At least better than dressing up as my boyfriend, _she thought._  
_

"And... About me... I don't know. Frankenstein?" Boomer shrugged. Mikayla giggled. "You seem to fit it perfectly."

"Should dress as that then. Lanny!" Boomer called out his cousin's name.

Lanny ran out of the castle after a few seconds. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind lending me your mystical flaji green paint? I wanna be Frankenstein for Halloween."

"Legit," Lanny mumbled, turning his head to his shoulder hoping that Boomer couldn't hear. He then turned his head back to face him. "Sure, I'll get it later."

"Thanks, Lanny! I know you're the best cousin in the world!" Boomer praised him and put an arm around the latter's shoulder.

He sneered at the touch and jerked his shoulder away from Boomer, before walking away back to the castle in a huff.

Mikayla and 'Carlos' were just staring. "What's up with him?" Mikayla asked curiously.

"No idea," Boomer replied, shaking his head. "Oh well, Carlos. Let's just continue with the decorations."

* * *

As the sunset faded from the sky, the moonlight beamed down on the island from a full moon on the same day. Islanders could be seen in all kinds of costumes - from animals to mermaids to zombies. Typical halloween costumes. Most of them were traveling house to house for a trick or treat session, hoping to earn some candy from the "victim". Others were attempting to scare their friends with ornaments all around the decorated island which they worked hard to help for this event.

'Carlos' had forced Mikayla to wear something for Halloween - so she did. As a witch. She wore a baggy dark-colored shirt and a skort around the same color as her top. She managed to find a tall, pointed hat to put on. She got a broom from the castle kitchen, finishing the costume in just 10 minutes.

She dragged the broom listlessly towards the throne room, headed to plaza but halted when the castle doors opened.

"Spider invasion!" Two voices screeched from the middle of the opening and unable to make out who they were as thick smoke were floating across the room, blocking the duo who barged in without a warning.

The invaders started flinging fake spiders all around the area, making the castle helpers freeze in shock. They started screaming and trying to shoo the insects away.

Mikayla took a closer look at the spiders and gasped.

"What the?" she exclaimed. "The spiders are real!"

"It's not April Fool's today, Mikayla!" a familiar voice retaliated back to her. 'Carlos'.

"I'm not joking! They're alive!"

The screams from the people in the room got louder as the spiders started crawling towards each one.

"Who did this?" Mason ran out to the throne room with a pack of guards behind him. Mikayla couldn't help stifling her laugher at her father's costume for the day: Iron Man.

He caught a glimpse of Boomer and 'Carlos' _hugging _each other in fear and letting go of the other spiders they were still holding on to, obviously reminding him that they were the ones who started this predicament. Mason just stared at them weirdly. "What happened?"

"I don't know! Boomer and I were walking around the woods when we saw these spiders that weren't moving on the floor and we thought they were decorations so we took them and we didn't know that they were real!" 'Carlos' explained, pushing the blame to Boomer like what Brady always did before. Boomer just gave him a death stare.

"I think these are _tarantulas_," Mikayla interrupted.

"What?" Mason, Boomer and 'Carlos' asked, all at the same time.

"Get them out of the castle, quickly! Before they turn into tarantula people!" Mason ordered everyone.

* * *

Soon, everyone was out to work with each other, getting rid of the spiders.

* * *

Once the spiders were cleared from the castle, Mason called out to the mischievous duo, ready to give them a lecture about how much trouble they had caused. Mikayla briskly paced to the plaza, not wanting to hear her father's booming voice that scared her on the inside.

She saw islanders having some kind of Halloween party in the plaza. There were so much people that you couldn't tell whether someone was about to scare you or not.

She walked further into the plaza and saw an abandoned cauldron used by no one.

_Why aren't there people dressed as witches using this? _She wondered to herself as she walked towards the cauldron.

Her eyes widened as she saw _the _carving on the outside of the cauldron. _13T - DAMULAG_

Her mind started to be in a frenzy. How could this treasure possibly be sitting here without being suspected or used by anyone? Mikayla started shifting the cauldron to her room.

* * *

When she entered the castle, she was relieved that the lecture from Mason to Boomer and 'Carlos' was over. The feeling quickly vanished when 'Carlos' came up to her.

"So you found a cauldron that matches your costume?"

Mikayla gave a mute nod.

'Carlos' understood immediately. "So where are you taking it to?"

Mikayla stopped moving the cauldron. "Um, I'm just gonna make some soup in it?"

'Carlos' didn't seem to notice anything. "Cool."

When 'Carlos''s back was facing her, she sighed. _Three found, ten to go._

* * *

"Mason, your costume is the best." Boomer said in the plaza after the Sasquatch had cooled down from lecturing him and 'Carlos'. Mason just shrugged. "Someone suggested this to me, so. Nice idea for a costume you have there too," he complimented(?) back to the king.

Boomer just smiled, and pretended to limp away like frankenstein.

* * *

That night, Boomer and 'Carlos' tucked themselves into bed comfortably. 'Carlos' was about to close his eyes when he saw a crow standing on the telescope in that same room.

"Boomer," he woke his 'brother' up. "Why is a crow there?"

Boomer's eyes snapped open, and exchanged fearful glances with his roommate. Obviously 'Carlos' didn't know the danger they were in now.

**Yes, I finally finished this chapter! Haha! I'm on a hiatus on Twitter on most of my accounts so that I can focus writing my fan fiction. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I think it wasn't that good though. :) **

**Silent readers, please reviewwwwww! It would mean a lot :D**

**Review replies=**

**TheMysteriouswatcher; Aw, thank you! I never knew my writing skills were good lol, I've always despised it. **

**iLovePairOfKings; Haha, I added some of my imagination in so that this fan fiction wouldn't end that fast XD**

**Amanda; I know, I always get writer's block haha T_T I know haha. That's something a stupid person would do, hence the title of that chapter :P**

**Thank you for the chapters and I'll try my best not to delay writing the next chapter! Hah hah.**


	11. Karma's Revenge

**Wow, look how lazy I am...**

**This chapter is going to be really short because... Well, re-read the first paragraph again.**

**(((((((I can just feel the amount of readers decreasing oops)))))))**

**If you guys have watched the POK episode Pair Of Jokers, you would understand this chapter easily.**

**If not, let me just give you a short explanation.**

**In the episode, one of the island(?)'s superstitions is that of when you do something bad, something bad will happen to you aka Karma. When you see a crow and a strong gust of wind blows, it means that Karma is approaching. Yeah. XD**

**I would like to personally thank Claudime for giving me an idea on this chapter. Heheh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or the characters. I only own the story/chapter that is written here.**

**FLASHBACK →**

That night, Boomer and 'Carlos' tucked themselves into bed comfortably. 'Carlos' was about to close his eyes when he saw a crow standing on the telescope in that same room.

"Boomer," he woke his 'brother' up. "Why is a crow there?"

Boomer's eyes snapped open, and exchanged fearful glances with his roommate. Obviously 'Carlos' didn't know the danger they were in now.

**Chapter Eleven - Karma's Revenge**

"It's Karma," Boomer whispered.

"What?" 'Carlos' questioned in confusion.

"Karma's gotta get us!" Boomer shouted.

The crow stood perfectly still in that position before flying out of the room.

"Let's just go back to sleep," Boomer told 'Carlos', who was just sitting up on his bed, not understanding what Boomer was talking about.

* * *

When Boomer and 'Carlos' woke up first thing in the morning, they were thankful that their room was still in good shape. They cautiously paced to the kitchen together to get their breakfast, trying not to think about the crow they had seen last night.

"Hey," Mikayla met them in the kitchen, munching on some biscuits. "Wassup," 'Carlos' greeted casually. He grabbed some biscuits and started doing the same thing Mikayla was doing.

"Where's my breakfast," Boomer droned his words, completely forgetting about Karma. He looked around the kitchen, opening drawers and lifting big items.

Mikayla looked at him. "Why would food be in those places?" She asked between munches.

Boomer shrugged. "Where's my food, then?"

He stopped whining when he spotted a crow on the windowsill of the room. The bird turned its head to face him for a few seconds before flying off in the distance.

The moment the crow left the window, strong winds started blowing in the room Boomer, 'Carlos' and Mikayla were in. Mikayla mysteriously dropped the biscuit she was holding and whipped her machete out with two hands and pointed it at the duo. "Leave this place at once!" Mikayla yelled. The duo took a step back.

"Is she possessed?" 'Carlos' said calmly, motioning for Boomer to leave the room with him. "Seems so," Boomer was freaking out and quickly ran out of the room. "Hi," 'Carlos' flirtatiously winked at Mikayla before chasing after Boomer. "Seesh," Mikayla snarled before following them out into the throne room.

* * *

Boomer left the kitchen, screaming, while 'Carlos' was just listlessly dragging himself there like a boss while Mikayla was shoving them out of the place.

Boomer's shrieks attracted Mason and he rushed into the scene at once. "What's happening?"

Mason just stood as he watched his daughter attacking the duo with her machete.

_Damn, my daughter's skilled with that weapon. I need to act fast before any of them loses their life._

"I don't know," 'Carlos' tried to block Mikayla's slashes with one arm, while holding his biscuit in another.

"Karma's happening!" Boomer screeched at the same time, practically shaking his whole body.

Mason ran over to the trio and tried to separate Mikayla from Boomer and 'Carlos'. "Mikayla, stop!" He warned his daughter.

"Who do you think you are!" Mikayla screamed at him and barged away to her room.

Boomer, 'Carlos' and Mason turned to watch Mikayla walking to her room, suspicious of what the heck happened.

Once Mikayla was out of sight, Mason turned to face Boomer. "Karma? You saw a crow?"

"Yeah, this morning when I was looking for breakfast," he explained. "I saw one on the windowsill of the kitchen. Then wind, then woosh! Mikayla turned into some crazy woman trying to kill us!" Boomer emphasized on his last sentence.

Mason was deep in thought. "Did you do something bad?"

"Well," 'Carlos' piped up. "Boomer told me about him pranking Mikayla yesterday during Halloween morning," he laughed as he thought of it again. "Awesomeness."

Mason clenched his teeth together.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be over in a while, right?" Boomer relieved the big-sized guard.

Mason had no choice but to agree. "Yeah..."

**I'm so done with writing oh my god My brain cells are committing suicide every time I type OTL**

**Thanks guys for the reviews, each and every one is appreciated :)**

**Silent readers, please review toooooo. :D**

**And if you want me to read your fan fiction, just leave a review on my story about it and I'll review on yours too with my honest opinions!**

**Sayonaraaaaaa(why am I speaking in japanese what is wrong with me)!**

**I'll _try_ to update soon ha ha ha ha(which is actually never lol)**


	12. Out Of Hand

**I hate myself for not updating for almost a month. /shot/**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! *blow kisses to everyone who reviewed***

**To those who didn't review...*grabs a knife***

**LOL JK**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or the characters. I only own the story/chapter that is written here.**

**FLASHBACK →**

Once Mikayla was out of sight, Mason turned to face Boomer. "Karma? You saw a crow?"

"Yeah, this morning when I was looking for breakfast," he explained. "I saw one on the windowsill of the kitchen. Then wind, then woosh! Mikayla turned into some crazy woman trying to kill us!" Boomer emphasized on his last sentence.

Mason was deep in thought. "Did you do something bad?"

"Well," 'Carlos' piped up. "Boomer told me about him pranking Mikayla yesterday during Halloween morning," he laughed as he thought of it again. "Awesomeness."

Mason clenched his teeth together.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be over in a while, right?" Boomer relieved the big-sized guard.

Mason had no choice but to agree. "Yeah..."

**Chapter Twelve - Out Of Hand**

"So what are we gonna do?" 'Carlos' asked as he, Boomer and Mason just stood in the middle of the throne room.

"I guess we'll have to wait," Mason, the brave Royal Adviser advised. "Since King Boomer said it's gonna be over soon."

Boomer turned to face him. "Don't trust everything I say!" he defended himself, obviously not wanting to get blamed if something wrong happens.

Mason just laughed. "You're the king," he pointed out. "Every one in the island respect you and your words."

Boomer looked away, defeated.

Just then, Mikayla emerged from the hallway. "Hey guys," she returned to her cheery self.

"Mikayla?" Boomer called out in a weird tone.

She looked at him, wondering what made him call her name . "What?"

"Were you possessed by something just now?"

"What?" She repeated again, this time more confused than before.

She heard Boomer draw breath to reply, but 'Carlos' got there first.

"Well, Boomer and I got hit Karma, don't know why, you got possessed, you started to try to slaughter us with that sword of yours, then your father came, and you shouted at him and went back to your room then you came a while after and... Yeah," He finished off awkwardly, biting the last piece of biscuit.

"Whoa," Mikayla was even surprised at what she would do if she was possessed. "Scary."

"You should've seen yourself, woman!" Boomer started taunting her.

"Calm down, bro," 'Carlos' laid a hand on his 'brother''s shoulder, but Mikayla's taunt comeback overpowered his voice.

"It wasn't my fault! Something-or whatever you say-_possessed _me and attacked you! You should'nt have let Karma get you at first!"

Mason stepped into the space between Boomer and Mikayla, and ended their fight right there. "Stop fighting, this Karma is over, regardless of what caused it. King Boomer, I told you and your brother before, it's dangerous to play pranks on someone and someone could get hurt, so you should stop your playful acts and start being serious for once, do you understand?"

_He's just like a father, _Boomer stared at 'Carlos' at the corner of his eye when Mason mentioned Brady and plainly nodded.

Mikayla let out a small huff and walked back to her room. A deathly silence took over the throne room as Boomer, 'Carlos' and Mason watched her without anyone stopping her.

* * *

"What's possibly happening today..." Mikayla muttered under her breath and closed her door behind her. She walked over to her secret place and pulled off the torn page from The Great Book and scanned her eyes over it. She leaned over to her desk and grabbed the nearest pen she could reach, and started crossing off the items she had retrieved so far.

"Jacques, Mantle, Damulag..." she read and crossed out what she found. She started to take notes on how each treasure may look like and where they would most likely be found. Her eyes landed on the last sentence of the page and as she read it out loud, she started laughing hysterically. She already had three of the treasures in a few days and she couldn't believe how the text described how the islanders weren't able to find any of the treasures yet.

Her laughter died down when she heard her bedroom door creaking. She quickly put everything away and pretended to write something, afraid if her father was in the room and about to give her a talk.

A figure walked over to her and watched her.

"What are you doing?" 'Carlos''s voice echoed through the room.

Mikayla looked up at him, then look down at what she was writing. She wasn't concentrating when she was writing, and realized only now she was writing about her father.

It was awkward.

She crumpled the paper and aimed it for the dustbin at the other side of the room. She threw it into the bin perfectly.

"Good shot," 'Carlos' smiled at her, and she returned it.

"Are you okay now?" he asked awkwardly.

Mikayla felt her smile frozen on her lips and nodded.

'Carlos' breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Well, my brother wants to apologize for shouting at you just now," he continued, concern filled his voice. "I mean, for suddenly starting a fighting and Mason ending it all-"

"I know." Mikayla was still smiling. "I forgive him. Tell him I apologized too."

"Alright," his spirits lifted, glad not to mess up the message he was supposed to deliver to her. He began to walk towards her door, waiting if Mikayla would call him back. When he was sure she wouldn't, he just left.

Mikayla faced her desk again and sighed. She turned to her mirror which was nearby her and stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long time.

"A secret," Mikayla whispered. She was fed up. She wasn't the type to keep a secret for long, and this was a historical one that barely anyone in the island knew, and she had to keep from the others she needed to talk to every day.

She needed to tell someone about the 13 Treasures before she spills it all out.

**Cries because I'm the worst updater in the universe...**

**Alright I have to continue writing before I slack off again**

**Review replies=**

**Wansapanataym; I know, I hope too...**

**Codex; Thank you!**

**Amanda; Mwahahahahhahahahah**

**Den Blue; Oops. Hahahaha. Thanks :P**

**iLovePairOfKings; Yep, wanted my fan fiction to have a little memory of the real show :D**

**MikaylaMakoola; Omg yes hi there silent reader! Thaaanks! ^^ ****Oh my god, I totally forgot all about Lanny aslkdasdja;l Silly me. *slaps self* I guess I'll add him in in the next chapter :P And no don't worry, I love long reviews n_n**

**WalkInThePark; LOL, glad you are liking my story so far~(If you actually are :P)**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and coping with my lack of updates hahahaha I'll try to update really soon. Like, really. **


	13. Not an update

**Note: This is not a chapter update.**

Hi, my precious readers!

Sorry to say that this is not an update, only an A/N.

As you've noticed, I have not updates for at least a month now, and I deeply apologize, and I have just started middle school this year(yeah, I'm that young, so please excuse my horrible writing skills; how I think it is lol) and ever since I've been busier than ever. Please forgive me, and I have Chinese/Lunar New Year holidays for a few days, and I'm going to use the short holidays to finish writing chapter 13. In my apology, I will make chapter 13 extra long, and continue from the last time I updated. Which means, since I last updated in December and will update in a while, I will still include scenes from the Winter season in the island and also New Year, which is going to make the chapter long.

I honestly think the main reason I'm busy is because Dance is my co-curriculum activity after school, and students the same age as me who just joined this year have to participate in a major dance competition with the seniors, and for the practice days, I'll be out of my house for at least 12 hours(including travelling time), not allowing me to update and write as much as I can. And I'm upset because I really love my readers, and I wouldn't want them to leave just because I rarely update.

But, if you're curious, I **will not **drop from writing this story, because I have been thinking of writing this for a long time and I am happy that I started writing and posting it, and I will finish it, even if I take a year to update one chapter(that's impossible is it). So if I do not update for a long time, just remind yourself that I will **STILL** update, so don't worry if I disappear for some time.

I'm also in multiple fandoms, others mainly being the k-pop groups T-ara and Boyfriend, and I have been focusing on Boyfriend more now. But since they have finished promoting their comeback, I can _finally_ focus on my other fandoms(especially Pair Of Kings as they have started airing their new episodes till the finale yES) so I will start focusing on this fan fiction whenever I can.

So, I'm sorry again for the long 'hiatus' on updates, and I _promise_ to update more than before and whenever I can, despite my busy schedule.

((Maybe I can stop myself from going to Twitter for a while to focus on updating... Idk hahahaha I should))

And thank you for the reviews so far, and I hope my readers will stay and continue showing feedback on updates.(I don't mind silent readers but it would be great if you guys review!)

Love,

heartkels

**P.S.: By the way, have you guys realized that if you go to the Pair Of Kings episodes Wikipedia and scroll down to season three, there's an episode named "Mysteries Of Kinkow" and if you check my fan fiction, I have a chapter named "Secrets In The Island"? Haha well ok not similar but isn't it a bit coincidental orz orzzzz orzzzzzz(And if you watched the episode it also talks about treasures around the island like my fan fiction? ? /? /?/ /) Okay I must be creeping you out now bye See you in the next update mwahahwhhahwhahwha :)**


	14. Announcement

**Note: This is not a chapter update.**

Hi, my precious readers!

Sorry to say that this is not an update, only an A/N.

As you've noticed, I have not updates for at least a month now, and I deeply apologize, and I have just started middle school this year(yeah, I'm that young, so please excuse my horrible writing skills; how I think it is lol) and ever since I've been busier than ever. Please forgive me, and I have Chinese/Lunar New Year holidays for a few days, and I'm going to use the short holidays to finish writing chapter 13. In my apology, I will make chapter 13 extra long, and continue from the last time I updated. Which means, since I last updated in December and will update in a while, I will still include scenes from the Winter season in the island and also New Year, which is going to make the chapter long.

I honestly think the main reason I'm busy is because Dance is my co-curriculum activity after school, and students the same age as me who just joined this year have to participate in a major dance competition with the seniors, and for the practice days, I'll be out of my house for at least 12 hours(including travelling time), not allowing me to update and write as much as I can. And I'm upset because I really love my readers, and I wouldn't want them to leave just because I rarely update.

But, if you're curious, I **will not **drop from writing this story, because I have been thinking of writing this for a long time and I am happy that I started writing and posting it, and I will finish it, even if I take a year to update one chapter(that's impossible is it). So if I do not update for a long time, just remind yourself that I will **STILL** update, so don't worry if I disappear for some time.

I'm also in multiple fandoms, others mainly being the k-pop groups T-ara and Boyfriend, and I have been focusing on Boyfriend more now. But since they have finished promoting their comeback, I can _finally_ focus on my other fandoms(especially Pair Of Kings as they have started airing their new episodes till the finale yES) so I will start focusing on this fan fiction whenever I can.

So, I'm sorry again for the long 'hiatus' on updates, and I _promise_ to update more than before and whenever I can, despite my busy schedule.

((Maybe I can stop myself from going to Twitter for a while to focus on updating... Idk hahahaha I should))

And thank you for the reviews so far, and I hope my readers will stay and continue showing feedback on updates.(I don't mind silent readers but it would be great if you guys review!)

Love,

heartkels

**P.S.: By the way, have you guys realized that if you go to the Pair Of Kings episodes Wikipedia and scroll down to season three, there's an episode named "Mysteries Of Kinkow" and if you check my fan fiction, I have a chapter named "Secrets In The Island"? Haha well ok not similar but isn't it a bit coincidental orz orzzzz orzzzzzz(And if you watched the episode it also talks about treasures around the island like my fan fiction? ? /? /?/ /) Okay I must be creeping you out now bye See you in the next update mwahahwhhahwhahwha :)**


End file.
